Hidden
by True-Romantique
Summary: In a world where benders are banished, and the avatar is hated, two teens are determined to set things right. Kaylynn, and her companion Jace, travel across the globe, and help restore the balance that was lost, long ago.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Samtana brought life to this story. Without him, this story would just be a bunch of meaningless words in boring sentences. While I debated whether to write it, his genuine enthusiasm for the proposal left me no choice-- an enthusiasm that hasn't waned since. I am lucky to have him as an online friend. This is dedicated to him.**

* * *

**Prologue**

The water mimics the action of my hands, streaming up and out of the pond. I change the water's form to a sphere, then stretch out the ends to make an ovoid. With a flick of my wrist, the water returns to a stream, and dives back into the pond.

I am fully aware that what I'm doing is illegal, but that doesn't stop me. This element is part of who I am-- it's _my _element. It can't be taken away from me; it expresses who I _am..._

I was born with a gift, as I call it. Ask anyone else and they'll call it a mistake of nature. A curse. I am a bender. A waterbender; controlling a single element. How is that a curse? It used to be as normal and frequent as breathing. Not anymore.

Long ago, the world was filled with peace and balance. Love and harmony. All because of the mighty avatar. Thanks to the wife of Avatar Aang, Katara, Air Nomads were re-introduced to the world, and the avatar cycle continued. But three avatar reincarnations later, fire avatar Valdis was born. And because of him, the world turned to chaos.

He was against the avatar ways; didn't accept the responsibilities. Didn't think agreement could help the world. He brought on war and imbalance to everyone. He knew that conquering the world-- instead of helping it-- would make him more known than any of his past lives.

Therefore, he began raising armies of soldiers from all the nations, and cleverly mastering the four elements. Most of Valdis's soldiers were non-benders. That was because he convinced them to believe it was unfair for some to have such extraordinary powers. With much persuasion, they agreed, and with that, Valdis's plan was working excellently.

He would be written down in history, as the mighty Valdis, conquerer of the world.

Lives were lost, and many were injured. In the end, dues to the mighty power of Valdis's avatar state, the war ended, and the non-benders won. Benders were no longer admired, they were hated. Despised. Slowly they began to diminish, becoming fewer and fewer. They fled to the forests, in hope of survival. Soldiers followed, and executed any of the remaining they could find.

Even after the death of Valdis, the laws stayed the same. Benders were banished, unwelcome, shunned.

There were still many people who were against Valdis's ways. Most of them benders, but occasional non-benders, as well. They did not want to risk another avatar like Valdis being born. They argued with each other, and finally came to a law to settle upon. If the benders had to banished, the avatar had to be, too. Selected soldiers and secret benders were chosen to explore the world, and find the next avatar. When found, they would kill him/her immediately.

Yes, it is true. The avatar and all the benders are now hated by all, evicted from civilization. And now, because of Valdis, I have to keep on the run. Well, it's not _all _Valdis's fault. Jace and I have done our fair share in fixing this, taking down non-bending infantry camps in the forests; the ones that are only there to deprive the existence of benders, anyway.

So as I sit here, I realize our journey may not be so easy. Our goal? To fix this mess, and bring benders back into the comfort of civilization; back into their rightful homes.

I wonder to myself if this is even possible. For two teens to save the world?

I take another look at Jace. I can see only the top half of his body, for his sleeping bag covers the other half. His breath is slow and even, chest rising and falling with every sigh. The glow from the flames illuminates his kind face, shadows dancing around his features. His black hair moves ever so slightly with the soft, warm breeze from outside the cave. And the eyelids that cover his glowing emerald eyes are closed.

I yawn as I get up and prepare myself for sleep. I make my way to my own sleeping bag.

After adjusting my laying arrangement a few times, I finally get comfortable. It's been a tiring day, and it's not long before the weight of my eyelids overcomes the desire to watch the fire. I close my eyes and whisper a 'Good night' to Jace. He doesn't move, doesn't respond, as I expected. I sigh a breath of exhaustion before slipping away into my own unconsciousness.

Unfortunately, my dreams only bring the frightening reminders of the terrible condition of the world.

We really _are_ everyone's last hope. Of course, there have been seldom groups of rebels-- benders-- who take down a single town, usually a small one. It does happen; though, not often.

There's no luck of an avatar, as he is searched for, found, and killed. The last I heard of the mighty figure was that officials had found the earthbending avatar, living in the outskirts of Ba Sing Sae. She had grown angry at for a reason I'm not sure of. Her eyes began to glow, and she rose herself into the air on an earth pillar. She snapped out of the trance when she heard the footsteps of guards. But it was too late, they had already put an end to her. The next avatar, born as a firebender, had died at birth-- some say because the father disproved of his own son becoming such a hated being; so he murdered his own son when seeing the temporary glow of his eyes.

Now it was the time for the airbending avatar to come into the world. But he's never been seen of, supposed to be born 17 years ago. No one has ever met the kid. There has been no glowing eyes, or illuminating arrows.

People, including the non-benders, suppose the Spirits gave up on creating a new avatar; no longer wanting to make another being destined to be met with death at such a young age.

Is this what the world is left with? No avatar or benders? Is this what Jace and I have to fix?

Unfortunately, it is.

With this repeated in my nightmare, I awake in the middle of the night. Though, I'm not in a cold sweat, or panting, as normal people would be. The fate of the world is scary, but I've become so used to it, that it no longer haunts me. This is _real. _This is _really _happening.

I roll over to face the fire, and Jace. The boy is still there, breathing, alive, and well-- unlike in my dream. The fire has diminished into a low glow, shining dully from under a few logs. I think about getting up and fetching more fire wood, but decide against it.

Knowing tomorrow will be a tiring day, I force myself to fall asleep once again.

And it's not long before I slip back into a light slumber...


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't think I said it before, so I'll say it now. The girl, who's telling the story, is named Kaylynn. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

My eyes open and take in the scene before me. Sun rays shine through the treetop and vine canopy above, outside. Patches of light are shown on the dead leaf covered ground. And the songs of a few choice birds are heard echoing through the forest.

With a yawn, I sit up and stretch my arms over my head. Jace's sleeping bag is empty, as it usually is when I wake up. He's most likely doing his morning meditation, and I should probably avoid disturbing him, but we're going to have a big day ahead of us, I can feel it.

"Jace?" I call out, not knowing what to expect for a response.

The sound of tumbling pebbles and shifting weight from above me catch my attention. The noise stops, and I freeze. Seconds later, the head of a familiar boy pops from atop the cave entrance.

I laugh at his upside-down appearance, and his childish grin.

"Yes?" he asks innocently.

I shake my head with amusement. "Come on, Jace," I say. "We have work to do."

"Alright," he replies, before pulling his head back up. The sound of shifting returns, and I wait.

When he appears at the mouth of the cave, his smile is still there.

"So what's it going to be today?" he asks. "Journeying? Or Training? We're running kind of low on food. Maybe we should go hunting."

I consider his question as I stand up and walk outside to judge the weather. The sun is bright, from what I can see, and the summer air is more noticeable than it was yesterday.

Jace's eyes are on my back, I'm sure, but I continue my observations. I look at the up above me while trying to determine what the day will bring. There's no moisture in the air, and the visible patches of sky are free of clouds, so rain seems unlikely. Birds are singing and badgerfrogs are croaking, so I doubted an oncoming storm.

I'm pleased with the weather's decisions, so I answer Jace's question.

"The day's looking bright, and the air is warm," I begin, as I walk back into the cave. "We shouldn't waste a day like this. We'll hike today, get to our next destination, and hunt while on the way. There's going to be a refugee town with a black market on our way. We can trade a rabbit-squirrel for some fruit, maybe get a decent map."

By now, I've already began packing my items together. Jace nods at my plan, and at my actions, and begins to gather his own belongings.

We roll up our sleeping bags, and tuck them under our arms. I place my dual swords at my waist, and place my knife in my boot. I re-check the presence of my dagger, hanging in its pouch on my hips, and nod in satisfaction.

Looking at Jace, I see he's already done the same. He has his bow in hand, and his quiver of arrows at his back, strap crossing his chest. His small traveling pack is attached to his quiver of arrows. And his sleeping bag is in the same position as mine.

We look at each other for a few moments, as if sharing a silent conversation. Then, in silence, we venture into the awaiting forest.

---

Traveling through the forest was usually dull. But this time was most enjoyable. The trees bloomed as the little creatures that inhabited them ran around the forest floor. Everything was... talking.

I prefer not to just walk through the dirt path as Jace does, I jump from tree to tree.

"I think you're part lemur." Jace had said once. I just answered with a smile, before leaping to the next tree.

Leaves occasionally fall as I grab the branches. They slowly drift to the forest floor. Like airbenders soaring through the sky on their gliders, so peacefully.

_Snap!_

The branch I had just grabbed snapped and I see myself hurtling towards the ground. I try and grab whatever is possible. Twigs and leaves fly passed my face. I see the ground draw closer.

"J-Jace!" I scream, my hands in front of me as though to break the fall completely. I had come to a break from the branches and was now free falling, hurtling towards the ground. I close my eyes, waiting for impact.

_Wham!_

Opening my eyes, I am face to face with Jace. He tackled me just in time. Just before I hit the ground.

"I thought I told you to be careful," he grunts, standing up. After brushing off his knees, he reaches his hand out for me. I grab it and he pulls me to my feet.

"Oh come on, Jace," I respond, still playful, "Crash landings are half the fun!"

He rolls his eyes, but I see a slight smile tugging at his lips.

With that, he continues his hike, and I follow, walking on the ground itself, instead.

-----

Our eyes are wide, and confusion is written all over our faces.

"It's deserted."

And it is. The whole town, empty. I look around, my brows scrunched up in confusion. My eyes scan the once life-filled town. This used to be the most popular and successful town known to hiding benders. It wasn't possible for it to be destroyed, it just couldn't be!

"Are you sure this is the right town?" Jace asks. I look at him, and meet his powerful gaze.

I nod, seeing the many rows of abandoned shops and booths. "I'm sure."

I take a step forward, to further inspect the condition. Scorch marks, and blade marks are visible on the shops' walls. The floor is stained with small specks of blood.

"What happened here?" I ask, mostly to myself. Jace walks to the shop on the other row, and peeks over the damaged counter.

"I'm not sure, but-- Agh!" he screams out in pain, and grabs his left shoulder. The arrow that grazed his arm is laying on the ground behind him. I run to him, as I prepare battle. Turning to the general direction of the shot, six men appear, riding rhinos. Three of which hold normal bows. Two others hold swords. And the biggest, holds a carved, wooden crossbow. The arrows have shining silver tips, and black feathers, in perfect condition.

I look at Jace, his shoulder bleeding slightly, but he's already readied his own bow, and is taking aim. I draw my dual swords. The men laugh, and step forward.

"Oh look, the little pretty thinks she can fight," mocks the bigger man. The others laugh along, and I assume the big man is the leader. I see a dagger hanging on the side of his saddle and eye it curiously. He holds his crossbow lazily, as if we're not a big enough threat. But that's only because he hasn't yet realized who I am.

But it doesn't matter, the leader has an arrow in his neck and falls to the ground before he can do anything. I look at Jace again, his eyes are narrowed, and I see he's made his shot.

The men drop their smiles, as they look at their leader, unmoving, dead.

"Careful now, my boy," one of them says to Jace, scowl placed on his features. "You might hurt someone."

He says nothing, and his eyes aren't on me, but I know what to do.

I spring forward, sword in hand, and lunge at the nearest man.

---

"Jace, we should hurry. We still have a ways to go." I say, looking at our new map, the one I got from one of the men's saddle pocket.

He finally takes his eyes off of his new crossbow and looks at the sky. Nodding, he responds, "Okay," Then he brings his old bow across his chest, and holds his new one.

While he does this, I walk to the nearest tree and climb up to one of the higher branches and wait for him to finish.

We look at each other, our eyes digging into one another's for just a moment. Then, I nod.

And as if a silent shot was fired, we begin our race. Me leaping, and Jace sprinting; to our next destination.


End file.
